Mask my feelings
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Sorrow is Jester's sister. She works for Black Mask and that's all anybody really knows. So how does she view things?
1. Chapter 1 Misguided sorrow

Misguided Sorrow.

Note: Thought I would have some fun with Jester's sister Sorrow. My Sphinx story has sort of dried up at the moment, so I thought, let's get Sorrow in there! Hope you guys enjoy oh and tell me if you think I should continue this please! Thanks! :D

Please review, fave or follow! :D

* * *

My name is Sasha Turner. I know great name. You may of heard of my sister, Jessica Turner. 14 year old girl, black and white hair, looks and acts like a clown, usually seen hanging out with the Riddler and Deadshot. You seen her? Well, that's my sister.

Me? Well I hang out with a ruff crowd. Black Mask to be exact, oh and Firefly. I expect that you know those two rogues. If you don't, then where on earth have you been?!

I hate my sister, is that a bad thing to say? Not in Black Mask's house it isn't. Black Mask hates my sister just as much as I do, maybe even more. Who knows right?

I work for Black Mask, Ya' know his real name right? Roman Sionis. Ring any bells? It better do he's kinda' famous around Gotham.

"I told you to get that little brat! I want her dead! Ya' hear me and when I say dead I mean I want her head mounted on my wall kind of dead!"

He's angry. Again. I think it has something to do with my sister, heck it's always to do with my sister.

Or the Bat.

They both get him angry, I know what it's like to be angry. I'm angry a lot. Mainly because people don't get my sense of humour. Roman does, he likes my sense of humour and Joker does too, but I don't like Joker.

Guy's a freak, but I'm not stupid enough to say it to his face. I know what that would equal.

"Sorrow! You better be listening! I don't want to repeat my self!"

"I'm listening Roman. I know you what my sister's head mounted on your wall kind of dead, right? I'll get the men and Firefly. I'l send them out, see if they can find her," I answer.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention? My name is Sorrow around here, it's my rogue name Ya' know? I love it, Roman likes it, it reminds Firefly of a sad fire and everyone else hates it. Especially my sister.

Roman smiles at me, I know he is. I can tell by his eyes.

"Good girl. You know what I want and I like that about you kid. Unlike the rest of you!" he shouts at the other men in the room.

They all shuffle around. They're nervous, but they have a right to be. If there is one un charming thing about my boss, it's his temper. Angry, always angry. At the world at the Bat, at my sister. It's life, I'm used to it.

"Now all of you get out! I don't want you crowding my office no longer!" shouted Roman.

I go to leave with them.

"Sorrow. You be careful okay. Keep Lyons in sight of you at all times."

I nod at him and walk out.

I like Roman. He's not like the other crazes. He's like an original gangster, with a modern and unique touch.

Now I know what you're thinking. Why team up with this guy? He has a skull as a face! Well, Ya' see I have this little obsession with masks. I don't what it is about them, but I love them.

They hide the truth and I like that. We all wear a mask, Batman does too, but when ever I see him, he's not wearing a mask. The face I see is his real face.

I'm near the steel mill as I go walking around. Roman managed to get it back, he likes it here. He won't let anybody else have the steel mill. He says to me and everyone else 'You see that name on that sign? It says Sionis, which means it's mine and nobody else's!'

I hear a noise down an ally and got to investigate, I'm very surprised to see the Riddler, he's setting up one of his puzzles, that's not surprising.

He turns to me and looks surprised to see me as I am to see him.

"Sorrow," he says with a slight nod.

He's only being polite because he's in Black Mask's territory, uninvited. He knows what Roman would do to him if he got angry and if I got angry.

"Riddler," I say with a nod of my own.

"So, why are you out here?" he asks.

I cross my arms and narrow my eyes. "Why so talkative?" granted the man never shuts up, but for him to be talking to me, it's odd.

"You don't usually come out. I know you don't," he states with an air of intelligence.

"Oh yes. Your cameras. I don't know where they are, so you don't have to worry," I say as study him.

Neither of us move. We just stand there and stare at each other.

I won't hurt him. I respect him that much not to. He stays with my sister or my sister stays with him, but I know not to hurt him. My respect isn't just the thing protecting him, balance is as well.

Roman always tells me not to upset balance, he says it makes everything else go bad and that's not a good thing.

I watch as he puts the trophy in his puzzle for Batman. He then picks up a big bag full of them and turns back to me.

I draw a line across my lips to show that 'my lips are sealed' in other words I won't tell Black Mask he's here or has been here.

He tips his hat to me before leaving. I know he won't come back here for a long time. He knows I'll be on look out for him.

"Hey kid!"

I look up to see Firefly.

Garfield has always been nice to me. Ever since he joined up with Black Mask. I think it's so he can stay on Black Mask's good side, nothing to do with me.

"Hello Garfield."

"Have you seen Batman anywhere?" he asks.

I shake my head.

He sighs and looks back at the sky. "Well, I need to go and get his attention don't I? See Ya' kid!"

Then he's gone.

I'm alone, but I like being alone. It's something I'm used to.

Suddenly my phone buzzes in my pocket.

I answer it and it turns out to be one of the thugs. They say that Roman is growing another tantrum. His rage is his weakness, he needs to learn how to hide it. Hide it beneath a mask.

I smile a little and tell the thug I will be there.

They always call me when Roman is having one of his 'moments' as I call them. He's been having them more often recently, but I'm not going to worry. He's Black Mask after all, he always get's angry.

With a sigh I walk towards the steel mill again.

A girls work is never done.

T.B.C: ?


	2. Chapter 2 Rogue Dealings

Rogue dealings.

Note: It's another Sorrow story. I hope you guy like it. She's a real cool character and I am very proud of her! Please R and R! :D

* * *

Deals. They're something we do a lot in Gotham. You make a deal to get something or to get someone to do something for you.

Roman tells me you have to shake hands to seal a deal, but you don't do that if you're making a deal with the Joker.

Today we're making a deal with the Penguin. I don't know why Roman deals with that stupid bird, he annoys me and I really hate it people who annoy me. They make me angry and it isn't a pretty sight.

I'm wearing my mask. The one that my sister makes fun of. She says I need to smile more but I ask her what do I have to smile about? She never answers after I say that. I think it's because she can't answer it.

We're hiding in shadow. Some would call it stupid, I believe them to be right, but what Roman says goes.

He's not here, but he would still find out if we disobeyed him and I have seen what he does to people who disobey him.

Why is it stupid? Do you really have to ask that question? Hello, Batman must I spell it out to you, the guy practically lives in the dark, let alone hides in it.

"Where is Penguin? I mean no offence Sorrow, but we've been here for ages, can't we just leave?" asked one of the thugs.

He's an idiot. Does he not realise what Roman would do to him and more importantly me?

"Penguin is coming. We just have to wait for him. He'll be here," I answer.

"But we've been waiting here for ages! Plus we might get caught by the Bat!" cried the the thug.

I turn and glare at him. Won't the idiot shut up? Does he not know what sort of trouble he will be in if we got back? Maybe I should remind him.

"Here let me jog your memory. If you back there empty handed,do you have any idea what he will do? Do you know how angry he will be?" I snarl at him.

"I'm sure he won't be that angry. Surly he would be more angry if we got captured?" grumbled the thug.

Yes he would be. But what he doesn't realise is, if we are captured and Roman isn't then he can't hurt us.

I must really look like I'm considering murder, because I am, but I must look like it too.

The other thugs nudge him and tell him to shut up and leave it, unless he wants a bullet between the eyes.

"Sorrow," calls and english voice from the other set of shadows.

I turn to see the penguin and I know that my anger has already been sparked. It won't take long for my temper to reach boiling point.

"Penguin," I say with a nod of curtsy and a voice of annoyance, "You've made us wait here for ages, with that damn bat flying around."

"Your problem not mine. I have a secondary business too. I don't just go around dealing guns to you. Speaking of which, what do you want this time?" snapped Penguin, in that not too charming voice.

"An RPG, if Ya' got one. Firefly wants it," I answer as I pull my coat tighter around me.

"May I ask, why he wants it?" asked Penguin.

"Don't know, didn't ask. And if you're wondering why, it's because it's safer not to," I snap.

He laughs. It's that sort of mocking laugh that makes me want to pluck the feathers off him. I won't like, it makes a mess and I only had this jacket cleaned last night.

"Look Penguin! Just give us the RPG and we'll leave. Besides what business is it of yours to know what we're planning on using it for?" I growled at him.

Stupid pompous bird, thinking he can boss me around because I'm kid. He's got another thing coming I can tell you that much.

"Listen Ya' little mask undergraduate! I will let Black Mask talk to me like that, but you. That's a different story. You have no right to talk to me like that!" snarled Penguin

"And you have no right to talk to me like that. RPG. Now!" I snarl as I walk up to him, holding my hand out to him.

He's quiet for a moment and doesn't do anything. I can't blame him, but still. I really need that RPG. If Roman doesn't kill me, Firefly will.

He turns to his thugs and nods at them. They walk off before they come back, two of the holding a case.

"Open it," I order.

They do and there it is. The RPG.

I smile, that's all I wanted and needed.

They hand it over to my men and then Penguin leaves. We get in the car and leave too. We need to get back to the steel mill. Gotham is bad, the bat is worse. Wouldn't want to meet him with and RPG, in the back.

Suddenly out of nowhere a batarang comes threw the windscreen and hits the guy who's driving and in that instance the car skids out of control.

I don't scream, I just grab the RPG, open the door and jump out as the van crashes into a lamp post.

I begin to run, when Batman grabs me and drags me back to the lamp post where his kid side kick is tying up the thugs I took.

A fat lot of good they were.

Batman takes the RPG with him and leaves us there tied up. Damn. Roman's going to be angry.

At least I won't be there, someone else will have to deal with his little moments.

Thank god.

Well, I guess there's always next time and at least my mask isn't broken this time, joy. But my wrist feels sore.

Never mind. As long as I'm away from Roman when he finds out, I'll be in good books.

Finally it someone else's turn to deal with Roman and his anger.

I mean come on, it's not like it's my job to keep him in check twenty four seven. I have a life too.

Granted not much of one, but it's still my life, my rules, my sorrow.

T.B.C:


End file.
